


Colours Of The Wind

by Saku015



Series: Disney! on Ice [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Disney, Disney References, Disney Songs, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yuuko shows the wonders of Hasetsu to Yuri that he never would have thought he would ever see.





	Colours Of The Wind

Yuri walked down from the temple, massaging his shoulders. Fuck! He would never understand Victor and his special coaching methods. When he reached the ice rink, he saw as the woman from earlier – Yuuko, if he remembered well – came out of the doors.

"Ah, Yurio-kun!" She waved to him. "Are you going home?"

’Not home, just back to Yu-Topia,’ he thought, but just nodded.

"What happened with your shoulders?" Yuuko asked, seeing how he massaged them.

"Temple," he said and Yuuko chuckled.

"I am sorry. The old man has extreme methods." Yuri made a face. "Want to see something beautiful?" Yuuko asked. Yuri – because he did not have anything else to do – nodded.

While they were walking towards the shore, Yuuko turned to Yuri.

"Well, how are you feeling, Yurio-kun? This is you first time in a little town, right?"

Yuri looked at her, his hands enlaced behind his head.

"What do you think? This whole town is fucking strange. The people are way too friendly and do not have any prejudice against me. Like, what if I am some kind of axe murderer?" 

"You know, Yurio-kun, that’s the point. Hasetsu is a little town and everyone knows the other, so we can be there for each other in need," Yuuko explained.

"Maybe, but for me that is strange," Yurio muttered under his breath. "People in Moscow or in St. Petersburg are totally different." Yuuko sighed, but smiled at him eventually.

 

When they arrived to the beach, Yuri frowned. It was just like any other shores, but Yuuko looked around as if it was the most wonderful place in the world. Yuri heard the voice of the seagulls.

"Seagulls," Yuri mumbled, "we have them in St. Petersburg too. Their voices are the first thing I hear when I wake up."

"They must cause homesickness for you," Yuuko said apologetically.

’As if the seagulls are the things that I miss the most from Russia.’ 

"To be honest, we spoil them too much," Yuuko said, touching her chin. 

Yuri raised one of his eyebrows up. Yuuko took out a little piece of bread from her pocket and tore a little part of it down. She reached it to Yuri, who took it away from her and threw it to the ground. In two seconds, more than six seagulls were in front of him fighting for the bread.

"Wow!" Yuri shouted, jumping backwards. He stumbled and fell on his butt. "Aren’t they afraid of us?" He asked, looking up at Yuuko.

"I said we spoil them," Yuuko said, pulling Yuri up from the sand. The woman started to walk towards the ocean and Yuri followed her eagerly. When they reached it, Yuuko knelt down and put her hand into the water. When she pulled it out, on her palm there was a beautiful pink shell. Yuri – finding his long-lost encouragement – did the same, but cried out in pain. On his index finger, there was a little crab, holding for his life. "It seems like animals love you Yurio-kun," Yuuko said, while taking down the little creature from his finger.

"It is not funny!" Yuri said, blushing hardly.

Yuuko only ruffled his hair. They turned towards the ocean. The rays of the setting sun clothed the sky into red, pink and orange. Yuri’s lips parted. That was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The wind started blowing and Yuri could feel the scent of the ocean in his nose.

He felt as fingers enlaced with his. As an answer, Yuri squeezed the hand, while he was watching the sunset with his first real friend.


End file.
